


Complications | Dream SMP

by air_conditioner_ace



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Doomsday War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Final Control Room on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air_conditioner_ace/pseuds/air_conditioner_ace
Summary: Bixley finds herself lost in the snow. She stumbles upon a house while looking for a place to keep warm. There, she finds Technoblade and Philza who are willing to help her find her way back home. Who knows what and who she will encounter and have to defeat?
Kudos: 5





	1. »»--˚*𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒅*˚--««

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy if you want :)  
> **this is a story originally posted on my wattpad account: ace_o_spadesy_boi**

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Bixley shivered in the cold, surprised that she hadn't gotten used to it after two years of living in the constant snowfall. She was shin-deep in the glistening snow, wearing boots, several socks on each foot, sweatpants, a shirt, beanie, scarf, two gloves on each hand, and a puffy hoodie. That was usually enough to keep her warm, but there she was, cold as ever. 

All she could see is the white ground, white air, and every time she exhaled, she could see a small white puff, a mini cloud. Her dark brown hair was covered with snowflakes, along with her eyelashes, coat, and everything else. She had been walking for... an hour? 3 hours? A day? She couldn't tell, but it felt like forever. She was surprised she didn't have hypothermia by now.

The only thing Bixley could think about was her sister, Leo. Leo is 20 years old, 2 years older than Bixley. Leo had always been so brilliant, quick-witted, and overall an incredible person. Bixley knew that she would be able to live on her own if she couldn't find a way home, but the thought of never seeing Leo again... No. She would find a way home, and she would be with Leo again. That's all she wanted.

She kept walking through the snow, determined to find some shelter so she wouldn't freeze. As she was walking, it got much darker. She needed to find shelter, or it might not be the cold that kills her. After what felt like another eternity, she saw a silhouette of what looked like a two story house in the middle of nowhere. Strange, but hell, it's a place for her to stay. She rushed to the house and as she got closer she saw that the lights in the house were turned on. Perfect, she thought to herself. Her feet and legs were freezing. Along with the rest of her body, of course. 

Bixley knocked on the door of the house, not realizing how hard she had knocked. Her hands had gone slightly numb. She heard a few footsteps on the other side of the door then a few whispers. A deep voice from inside of the house says with slight hesitation, "Uhh... who is it?" Bixley, surprised that the people in there didn't just shoo her away, says with a small stutter, "B-Bixley. Bixley Cam-Campbell. Please.. I've been walking in the snow for a while.. I d-don't know where I am." She hears some more whispers before the door opens and Bixley feels an immediate warmth. "You-" "Thank you," Bixley interrupts one of the men before entering the house and seeing a flame lit in the fireplace, embers scattered around the fire on the wood floor, not the safest. The two men that live in the house exchange confused looks. 

"Alrighty then, make yourself at home," one of the men says with a Scottish accent. The other man says, in a hushed but frustrated tone, "Phil, this isn't even your house- this isn't her house, either! What if she steals our potions or pearls or-" "Techno. Look at her." Bixley is sitting as close to the fire as she can be. It wouldn't be a surprise if her hair caught on fire. 'Techno' looked at Bixley and thought for a second. "You're right. But if she steals anything, I'm blaming you," Techno says before heading upstairs. Phil walks over to Bixley, his heavy boots shaking the house with every step, though he was very calm. 

"Hey, sorry about Techno. Do you need anything? Hot cocoa? Blankets?" Phil said with a comforting smile on his face. "Oh, and I'm Phil by the way. If I'm correct, you said your name was... Bailey?" Bixley looks up at Phil. "Bixley. You can call me Bix. And yes, if you don't mind, I'd like hot cocoa and blankets. I'm so sorry for any trouble I just- I got lost somehow and- and I don't know my way home- I've been walking for hours-" "Hey, it's alright, kid." Bix muttered a "Thank you" before Phil went upstairs to get the cocoa and blankets. Warmth, Bix thought, smiling to herself. She hadn't been called 'kid' before, but it was surprisingly validating.

Phil came back downstairs with a blanket, a mug of hot cocoa - with mini marshmallows -, and Techno. Bix had been so shaken up, she hadn't bothered to notice how peculiar these two fellows looked. But now that she had warmed up and cooled down - figuratively cooled down, of course - she decided to take a closer look at them. 

Phil was a blonde who appeared to have light grey wings and wore something that looked like a green kimono and a green and white striped bucket hat. He seemed to be quite a few years older than her. Techno.. Techno was something else. He had long, pink, braided hair and peeking out from it, you could see two pig ears on both sides of his head. Not only that, he had two tusks in place of his canines on his bottom teeth. He appeared to be slightly older than her, but it was hard to tell with his features. He also wore a red robe with golden chains galore. It was a bit overwhelming for Bix, honestly. They were very different from her. She had dark brown hair and a lame fashion sense. Lame compared to these two.

"Here ya go," Phil said, handing Bix the cocoa and thick blanket. "Thank you so much," Bix said, taking a long sip of the cocoa and wrapping herself in the blanket. Techno didn't seem to be enjoying this, but he went with it, anyway. 

"So, Bixley, what's your opinion on government-" "TECHNO! Don't scare her with your anarchy bullshit!" "Ah, Phil, I think you mean our anarchy bullshit." Bix let them argue, though she was very confused as to what they were talking about. "Uh, depends, I guess? Why do you ask?" Bix asked with a nervous and awkward chuckle, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, as it kept falling in her face. She usually wouldn't mind, but it was preventing her from drinking her hot cocoa hair-free. Phil says, but is interrupted by the eager Techno, "No reason-" "Well we have some old friends, not really friends but you know what I mean, you seem smart, Bixley-" She didn't really like people calling her 'Bixley'. She much preferred Bix, but she was too scared of Techno to correct him. "-And pretty much all of these friends are for government. Crazy, right?" Techno took a step closer to her from the stairs. Bix simply looked at him with a nervous smile. I wonder if I should leave and try to find some place else... she thought to herself. These people sure were strange.. but they did give her a place to stay. 

"Yeah, you've scared her, Techno," Phil says, shaking his head. "No, no, it's fine, aha. I'm curious as to who your 'friends' are though..?" Bix glaces at Techno then back to her cocoa. Or, what was left of her cocoa. Techno and Phil looked at each other. Techno looked back at me. "I could introduce you to them, if you'd like." "Does it involve going back into the snow?" Bix asked, a tired look on her face. Techno nodded. "Then I think I'll wait a bit. But I do want to eventually meet them." "Maybe Ranboo could take her!" Phil said, "He's one of our close friends. I'm kind of like a dad to him." Damn, he might actually be old enough to be a dad, Bix thought. Phil did seem like a father figure. He called her 'kid', he provided her with blankets and cocoa, he let her into his home - er, Techno's home -, and he just gave off those vibes in Bix's opinion.

"Sure! When could I meet this 'Ranboo'?" Bix asked, excitement in her voice. She was sure it would be a bit overwhelming, meeting a bunch of people, but it was exciting to be making new friends. The only person she had really seen for the past few years was Leo. "He should be here in a bit. You two could go meet the others tomorrow. Don't worry, we have proper snow-clothes for ya, Bix," said the smiling Phil. "Until he gets here, I can give you a tour of the house. It's pretty small, but it's a home." With a chuckle, Phil gives Bix a tour while Techno follows.

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Time skip (1 hour)..

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

"PIG MANN! PIG MAN TECHNO-" Bix's teasing is interrupted by the squeak of the front door opening. "Hello?" says a deep voice. "Ranboo!" Phil and Techno say in unison. "Hi Phil! Hi Techno! And uh- and.." Ranboo looks at Bix then at Phil. "This is our guest! I told you about her earlier, remember?" There was a small silence before Ranboo said with a slightly annoyed tone, "No. No, I don't, Phil." Phil chuckled a bit. "Well, her name is Bix. She got lost in the snow and found our house-" Bix looked a little embarrassed when he said she got lost "-And Techno, being the kind person he is, offered to let her stay!" Phil said sarcastically. "M'Yep. That's me," Techno said, smirking and crossing his arms. 

"Uh- okay. Nice to meet you, Bix!" Ranboo walked over to Bix and extended his gloved hand for a handshake. Bix took a second to just look at Ranboo. His skin was half white and half black? Perfectly down the middle of his face and most likely the rest of his body? This greatly confused Bix. On the white side of his face, his eye was red. On the black side of his face, his eye was green. He wore a gold crown with red and green gems. He also wore a black suit with a red tie. He wore a white glove on one hand and a black glove on the other. Bix now wondered if the rest of Techno's friends looked similar. She also wondered how he kept warm. "You too," she said, shaking his hand. "I uh- like your crown!" She said, trying to start up a conversation before going on a short trip with him the next day. "Thank you! I've had it forever. I like your jacket! Looks real soft." She smiled. He seems so social and chill, she thought, continuing her conversation with him while Phil and Techno discuss plans for tomorrow.

After a good 20 minutes of chatting between Bix and Ranboo with Techno's sarcastic comments every now and then, Phil calls them all to get dinner which consisted of steak and veggies. Bix had just realized that she hadn't eaten anything other than a biscuit all day. She didn't realize how hungry she was. Techno, Ranboo, and Phil took their time eating the delicious meal, but it only took Bix about 7 minutes to clean her plate. "Jeez, is that a world record?" Techno said, impressed. 

Bix chuckled then had a seat on the couch and picked up a book from a stack on the side table. 'War and Peace'. Bix was more of a comic book girl, but this would do. While reading, she let her mind wander, thinking whatever thoughts it wanted. 

..I wonder if this is Techno's book.. 

..How old is Phil??..

..What will tomorrow be like?..

..How is Leo doing?..

She kept asking herself that. 'How is Leo doing?' All Bix wanted was for her to be safe. She wanted to go back home, too. It was nice of Phil to let her stay, though. Better than freezing to death in the snow. She did find it strange that she couldn't keep warm in the snow. She was usually able to. She tried to focus more on the book before she got to deep in thought. Flipping through and reading a few more pages, she puts the book back down and looks out the window. White, all white. Such a change from Florida. It took so long to adjust to the cold. 

She much preferred the cold over heat, cause you could always keep layering and layering until you're warm again. In the heat, it's useless trying. "Hey!" Bix jumps at the voice of Ranboo behind her. "Looking at the snow?" he asks. Bix nods in response. "Yeah, it's nice. Not nicer than where my friends live, though. Sunny, water that doesn't freeze, the ability to see grass." They both chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I'm excited to meet your friends tomorrow. They seem.. cool!" Bix said, smiling. "Oh, they are. You're gonna love them. Most of them, at least. Some of them are a bit much at time," Ranboo said, laughing a bit, though he was serious. I think I'm gonna like this while it lasts, she thought.

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best friend vibes from bix and ranboo  
> its canon  
> they're gonna be best friends


	2. »»--˚*𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔*˚--««

**swearing, mainly from Tommy

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Ranboo put on his snow boots and his usual suit, but this time with a hawaiian collared shirt under it. "How the heck do you keep warm with nothing but a suit and a dad shirt?" Bix asked, putting on her second snow jacket. "In my defense, I usually wear nothing but a suit and a white shirt. But we'll see, maybe a 'dad' shirt is the way to go," Ranboo chuckles. Bix shakes her head jokingly and puts her favorite and warmest beanie on before putting her two hoods over it. "Ready?" Ranboo asks to which Bix responds with an eager nod. Ranboo smiles. "Phil! We're leaving!" he yells. "Alright kiddos! Have fun! Be safe! Call me if you need anything or if Tommy is being offensive!" Phil yells back from upstairs.

And so, they were off. Bix was way warmer now than she was yesterday in the snow with all of these new clothes. "If this were a road trip in a car, I'd be blasting Hamilton the whole way there," Bix says, trying to start a conversation. Ranboo laughs. "Then I think you'll like my friends." 

They had to walk a good distance to get to a portal that would take them to L'manburg.

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Time skip (1 hour)..

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

"Here we are. L'manburg," Ranboo says. Bix looked around. It didn't seem like much, but it was a lot more than Snowchester. They were also barely at the outskirts of L'manburg. "It's nice here.." Bix says, looking around at the scenery. She could see some buildings, trees, a river, and a lovely wooden path. "Oh just wait until we get to the main part. C'mon, let's walk around! Maybe we'll see Niki!" Ranboo said excitedly. "Well, let's get going then! I want to meet your friends!" Bix speedwalks down the path and Ranboo follows, smiling. 

**In the main part of the non-blown up L'manburg :)**

"Woah.. Ranboo, this place really is beautiful!" Bix said in awe. She had never seen a place like this. It was rather small for a country, but eh, who cared? "Yeah, I guess it is!" Ranboo paused for a moment. "Look! There's Tommy and Tubbo! Oh, I forgot to mention, Tubbo's the president of this place." Bix blinked at him. She knew that this place was small and everyone knew each other and were close, but I mean, she was going to meet the president? Bix was nervous but tried not to show it in her voice. "Oh- wow! So uh, let's go say hi, yeah? To the president." "-And Tommy!" Ranboo added. "And Tommy." Bix said, walking alongside Ranboo as they went to say hi to the two friends.

"-and she looked at me and was like 'Get away' so it's obvious she was in love with me-" "-Ranboo!" Tubbo said, interrupting Tommy before fully turning in Ranboo and Bix's direction. "Tubbo, I'm talking to you! Fuckin' rude-" Tommy muttered, offended. Tubbo simply ignored Tommy and walked closer to Ranboo and Bix. "Erm, who is-" "WHO IS THAT WOMAN?" Tommy interrupts, suddenly appearing behind Tubbo again. "Tommy, relax, she's my friend!" Ranboo said, smiling. He turned to Bix. There was a short silence before Ranboo whispered to her, "Do you want me to introduce you?" Bix gave a small nod. She wasn't good at talking about herself to her closest friends, and here she was, almost having to do so in front of the president. Ranboo looked back at Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy looked annoyed and Tubbo looked excited. 

"Okay, well uh, this is Bix! She got lost in Snowchester but she's all good now! She wanted to meet you guys!" Bix nodded again. "Y-Yep! All good. Honour to meet you- uh- Mister President- sir-" "You can call me Tubbo! I don't know why you sound so frightened, there's no need to be!" Tubbo smiled. If anything I should be frightened of Ranboo, Phil, and Techno.. these guys look normal, Bix thought, inspecting Tommy and Tubbo's attire and features. They seemed like any other guys. Other than Ranboo, Phil, and Techno. Duh. 

"Oh, okay! Still, a pleasure to meet you, sir Tubbo," Bix chuckled and did a small curtsey. "TUBBO, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO FRIENDLY TO HER? SHE IS INVADING OUR TERRITORY! AND SHE'S A WOMAN!" Tommy yelled, making Tubbo jump. Tubbo turned around to face Tommy. "Technically, it's my territory, Tommy. She's a visitor and we need to make her feel welcome-" "MEHMEHMEHMEHMEH!" Tommy interrupted. Again.

"Uh- uh- you're right Tommy!" Tubbo turned back to Bix and did a 'shoo' motion with his hands. "Shoo!" "Aaaand we're leaving," Ranboo said, already turning around, ready to leave. "Nooooo they seem fun! Though they do seem quite rude," Bix said, glaring at Tommy. "Tubbo, do you see that bullshit? She's glaring at me!" Tommy yelled. Bix scoffed and starting walking away from Tommy and Tubbo with Ranboo. 

"Bye, children, I'm off to meet some nicer people," she said, waving her hand. "We are NOT children, bitch! We're 17!" Tommy screams at Bix, his voice high-pitched. "Correction, I'm 17," Tubbo says before elbowing Tommy. "And also, don't call strangers 'bitch', it's just plain rude." Tommy mumbles some words, probably swears, and crosses his arms. Still walking away, Bix yells, "I'm 18! Children!" Tubbo and Tommy look at each other and Tubbo starts laughing. They seem like fun, Bix thinks. Bix whispered to Ranboo, "How is it even possible for him to be a 17 year old president?" Ranboo shrugged. Fair.

As Ranboo and Bix were walking around, they hear a, "Ranboo! Hey!" Ranboo turns in the direction of the voice to see a bright pink haired girl. "Niki!" Ranboo says walking over to her. Bix follows. "Oh! Hello! I like your hair!" Niki says sincerely, looking and smiling at Bix. Bix blushes a bit. "Thank you! I really like yours as well! It's a nice color!" Bix said. "Oh, well, thank you! I just recently dyed it!" Niki replied. Ranboo smiled at the two. He was glad they were getting along, as Niki is one of his closest friends and he and Bix seemed to be getting close fast, too.

"Niki, this is my friend, Bix. Bix, this is Niki," Ranboo said. The two girls smiled and awkwardly waved at each other. "Nice to meet you," they said in sync before laughing. The three chatted for a bit before Ranboo and Bix went to see the final L'manburgian of the day, as it was getting dark. Oh, how time flew.

Ranboo let Bix to the sewers and she was slightly suspicious of Ranboo, as she usually should and would be, but she trusted him. In the sewers, they saw a door. Ranboo knocked on it, and there was a small pause. A deep but light voice responded, "I'm coming! Give me a moment- oh!" followed by several small thuds. "Sorry, uh, one second! My books..!" the voice trailed off. Bix looked at Ranboo, confused, but he just smiled and shook his head.

The door opened to reveal a pale man wearing a yellow sweater and black pants. Wait, he wasn't just pale. Hell, he was translucent! Bix looked down a bit more and realized that he was levitating, his knees slightly bent. Bix subconsciously stumbled backwards a little. "Oh dear, do you need help?" the man said, a worried look on his face. "I'm f-fine. Uh.. are you fine?" Bix asked. "Well that's a rude thing to ask, I like to think that I look rather nice, thank you very much. Ranboo who is this?" the ghost asked, pulling his sweater down a bit. "Ghostbur, Bix. Bix, Ghostbur." Bix stared at Ghostbur. "Why are you staring at me? It looks like you've just seen a ghost!" he joked, then proceeded to laugh at his own joke.

"Uh.. very nice to meet you.. Ghostbur. Sorry for staring uh.. I've never seen a ghost before! You seem very friendly though," Bix said, extending her hand for a handshake. "Why would I not be nice? I'm like Casper! The friendly ghost!" Ghostbur said, shaking her hand enthusiastically, making her hand very cold. At least it wasn't as cold as when she was lost in the snow. "Alright, Ghostbur. We just wanted to stop by and say hi. Are your books alright?" Ranboo asked, trying to peek behind Ghostbur to see if he made a mess with his books. "Uh yeah yeah! All good! If you'll excuse me-" Ghostbur said nervously, shutting the door. "Have a good day!" he yelled from the other side of the door.

As Bix and Ranboo left the sewers, Ranboo asked, "Do you want to stay in L'manburg or Snowchester for the night?" Bix thought for a moment. She assumed they would meet some other people tomorrow. "L'manburg," she said with a small nod. It would save them a couple trips to the portals. Ranboo smiled and led her to a house that was previously Phil's (though he didn't live there anymore, he still owned the house) for Bix to stay in for the night. "Alright, I'm gonna head back to Snowchester-" "Whaaaaaaaat? But you're my guide on the magical tour of L'manburg!" Bix said, doing jazz hands. "You can't just leave while you're touring! smh smh" she said, shaking her head (smh 🖐️🙄). "Fine. I'll call Phil and let him know I'm staying here for the night. I think the rooms are upstairs, you'll find them," Ranboo said, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Bix smiled and went upstairs. Yep, two rooms. Perfect! She picked the smaller one, as she found small rooms more comfortable. She realized that she nor Ranboo had anything to change into for the night. Well, she wouldn't be surprised if Ranboo just wore his suit to sleep. What she was wearing would suffice. A slightly baggy long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. She had taken off the rest of her clothes when she got to L'manburg, as the climate was way different than Snowchester. She jumped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. When will I get back home? she wondered. Will this have to be my new home for a while? She started to wonder how big Snowchester was. She realized that she didn't even know her address, if she had one. 1234 Middle of Nowhere Street? She sighed and shut her eyes, letting herself drift off to sleep. 

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry i didnt include more members, i just done have the inspiration whoooooops  
> besides i wanna write the next chapter already


	3. »»--˚*𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒐𝒏𝒆*˚--««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one will be short, i just wanted to get it out because i liked it lmao. making a part two now

**manipulation, nightmares (hence the title)

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

"Bix?" a voice yelled.  
Bix felt someone shaking her.  
"Bix?" the voice called out again.

Bix opened her eyes to see a pair of familiar hazel eyes and felt the brush of long and soft bright red hair. Bix's eyes opened wide and sat up. "Leo!? Leo! Oh my god, you have no idea what happened and where I've been-" "Oh, I know where you've been. I know what you've been doing," Leo said, standing up. Bix cocked her head to the side in confusion. "You haven't even tried to come back home. You didn't even say that you wanted to go back." Leo walked over to a small table by the bed that Bix lay on. Bix stood up. "Leo, you know that I do want to go back. I've been worried sick about you!" 

"Oh, yeah, I can tell. You've been laughing with the pig, giggling with the enderman, and chuckling with the old one. You haven't seemed to care about me at all," Leo said in a sarcastic tone. Bix frowned. "You know I care about you! Stop acting weird, you're freaking me out-" "Oh I'm freaking you out?" Leo scoffed, "You're unbelievable, Bixley. You leave without a word-" "-I said I was going out to get-" "-You're gone for days-" "-I got lost! It isn't my fault!-" "And now you're telling me that I'm 'acting weird' and 'freaking you out'? And you're arguing with me! You're so immature. You're an adult, act like one." 

Bix froze. Leo had never said such a thing to her before. It was.. scary, to say the least. Leo wasn't acting like her normal self. Something was wrong. ".. How did you know where to find me? How do you know what I've been doing?" Bix asked hesitantly. Leo just stared at Bix without saying a word. "Leo..?" Nothing. "Leo!" No response. 

The room got increasingly darker, and fast. It was still morning, why was this happening? It got so dark that Bix couldn't see Leo. The light quickly turned back on and in Leo's place, Bix saw a different person in a different room. An empty room, a void. A green hood and a white mask with a derpy smile messily painted on it. "Leo? Is that you? Please take me home, I'll never leave the house again, I promise," Bix pleaded, shaking out of fear.

Instead of Leo's voice, a male voice replied with a sinister tone, "But Bixley, you're not allowed to leave here! Even if you were, would you really want to? No. No, you wouldn't." He walked towards Bix and started circling her. 

"Be honest, you don't care about Leo. That's the real reason why you left home. 'To go on a walk', you say. You two had an argument prior to your walk. You wanted to leave. You wanted to get far away from Leo." Bix shook her head aggressively. "No! That's not it at all!" The masked man chuckled. "Yes it is. You know it is. You don't even care about Ranboo, Phil, or Techno. Your only friends. Well, that's not true. They aren't your friends. But I am, Bixley. Oh, sorry. I mean Bix." He pulled off his mask and smiled a seemingly innocent smile. 

"My name is..." his voice trailed off. He sighed, shook his head, and put his mask back on. "Why wont you give me more time Bix? It's not fair of you. That's a rude thing to do to your friend." The room went black again and the floor that already seemed non-existent disappeared from beneath Bix's feet. She fell.. and fell.. and fell..

And woke up.

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **bix meets an important member of the smp in part two 0.0


	4. »»--˚*𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒘𝒐*˚--««

**angst, mentions of going insane, even more swearing from tommy

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

"Wh-Wh-.." Bix looked around. Sunlight was peeking through the window of her room as the sun rose, shining directly in her eyes. She started breathing heavily and rubbed her eyes. "Leo?" she called out. "LEO?" she yelled again, louder. She looked around the room, frustrated and panicking. "Who was.. where am I?" She looked outside her window. Yep, still L'manburg. She glanced at the alarm clock which sit on top of the table. 7:32 AM it read. Was that real? she asked herself. She ran her hands through her hair with a sigh.

She jumped at the sound of a loud knock at her door. Before she could answer, it opened. "Bix? Are you okay? Why are you yelling?" "Oh, hey Ranboo.. uh, nothing. Sorry. Did I wake you?" Ranboo shook his head. "I've been awake for about an hour. You sure you're alright?" Bix nervously chuckled and said, "If I wasn't, do you think I'd say so..?" Ranboo muttered a "Sorry" and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Damn it.." Bix mumbled, rubbing her eyes again. Looks like he doesn't sleep in his suit, she thought, laughing to herself. She was sure she wasn't going crazy. It was just a dream, right? Yeah. Well, not quite a dream. Dreams are supposed to be happy. Unhappy dream.. bad dream.. a nightmare, she thought. Yep. That's the word for it. She was never good with remembering words for things, mainly due to her ADHD and stress. 

She heard another knock on her door and went to open it. "Listen, Ranboo, I'm sorry-" she said, but then realized that she hadn't left her bed.

She had only been away from home for 3 days and she was already going insane. Wait no, not insane. We clarified earlier that she wasn't going insane. Or was it crazy? It's fine. It's fine.

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Time skip (1 hour)..

(Bix and Ranboo have gotten ready, eaten a quick breakfast, and headed off into the rest of L'manburg)

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

"Who are we going to meet now?" Bix asked, walking down the path with Ranboo. "Don't know. We can just walk around, if that's alright with you." Bix nodded. "Sorry about earlier.. I had a bad dr- uh, nightmare," she said, looking down. "It's alright. Same things happen to me. Often, too.

"Oh look! There's Tommy!" Bix pointed to Tommy standing in the distance talking to someone, but Bix couldn't tell who. Ranboo's eyes widened but he quickly shook his head and smiled. "And Dream," he said, looking at the person Tommy was talking to. "Who? What kind of name is Dream? Is that their actual name-" "Let's go say hi," Ranboo interrupted, walking towards them. Bix followed hesitantly. 

"Hey Tommy," Ranboo said. "Ranboo! Hi!" Tommy said enthusiastically. "Bix," Tommy said, sticking his tongue out at her. How mature. "I was just telling Dream about you." Tommy stepped to the side so Bix could clearly see Dream. She wished she hadn't.

Green hood. White mask. The same derpy smile. He didn't wear the hood over his head this time, revealing messy dirty blonde hair. Bix wished that she had told somebody about her dr- nightmare. "You- What- Who are you?" she asked nervously. "Didn't Tommy just say?" he smiled. You could barely see his mouth and chin below his mask. "I'm Dream. Pleasure, Bixley. Oh, sorry, I mean Bix." He had said the same thing in her nightmare. This had to be a coincidence, it just had to be. 

Bix's mouth opened but no words came out. She couldn't think of what to say. She had never seen Dream before her nightmare. This couldn't be possible.. maybe this was another nightmare? It had to be. She was probably just lucid dreaming. She pointed at Dream. "You. You're not real," she laughed. Dream lowered her hand. She felt it. This was real. He was real. "What do you mean, Bix?" he asked in a quiet voice. 

Bix fake laughed. "Oh, nothing! Nice to meet you, Dream! How are you doing, Dream? What can I do for you, Dream?" she rambled on nervously, putting on a fake smile. This has happened to people before! Yeah! Some people dream of their soulmate before they meet them! Or their enemy..- no! Not their enemy. Who says dream is an enemy, she thought, asking herself a million questions.

"SIMP!" Tommy exclaimed. Bix looked at Tommy with a serious look. "Jesus, stop being so sensitive," Tommy said, putting his hands up. "Tommy, don't be mean to the visitor," Dream said. "I'M NOT BEING MEAN, BITCH-" Dream put a hand in front of Tommy's face, then lowered it. "Tommy. Shut up." Bix realized that this could actually be the guy from her nightmare. "YOU SHUT UP, DICKHEAD!" Tommy said as he stormed away from Bix, Ranboo, and Dream.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Like, have we met before?" Bix asked Dream. Ranboo was confused as to what was happening. Dream thought for a moment. "Mmm, no. We haven't met before." He sounded like he wasn't done speaking, but he didn't say anything else. "Alright..." Bix said. There was an uncomfortable silence before Dream said, "So! How do you like L'manburg? Good change from Snowchester?" "How do you know I came from Snowchester? Did Tommy say something? Or did you just assume?" Bix asked, very suspicious of Dream. 

"No," Dream shrugged. 'No' what?? Can this guy get any more sus-, she thought. "Uh.. Let's go before this gets more awkward," Ranboo said, walking away from Dream and gesturing for Bix to do the same, and she did. 

"Uh, what was that, Bix? He's only the most important person in this world! Don't you think you could've been a bit less awkward? Heck, you were less awkward with the president! Dream is just a normal guy with an insane amount of power for.. kind of no reason-" "What kind of power?" Bix asked as she stopped walking. Ranboo stopped, too, so she wouldn't get left behind. "Uh, I don't know, just general power I guess. Why are you being so weird about him?" Bix looked at the ground, then back at Ranboo. 

"I had a nightmare. It was about my sister, Leo. I left the house after an argument we had. That was the night I got lost. She wasn't acting like herself.. something happened and the room went dark.. then a person with a green hood and a white mask showed up and started.. manipulating me? I don't even know.." Ranboo didn't say a word. "Sorry.. this probably means nothing.. I just thought it was so weird because I had never seen him before just now and- and-" "It's alright. You could've just told me, y'know. I have similar problems.. I think. Feel free to talk to me if you have any more of these nightmares.. it might actually help me out with something. 

"Speaking of something, I'll be right back. I gotta go do that something. You basically know your way around, right? Yeah, you got it. Tommy can help you if you get lost. I'll see you later Bix!" Ranboo says, walking away quickly. Bix was so confused. Why was nobody acting normal? Well, besides Tommy, of course. Tommy was rude as ever.

Bix walked around L'manburg and came across a few other L'manburgians that she hadn't met before and they were all very nice! She even came across Ghostbur who she told about the nightmare. He said he didn't mind listening because he would probably forget about it anyway, as he did with other bad things. He was surprisingly helpful, though.

After talking to Ghostbur, Bix went home. She went home to think. And think. And think. Until Ranboo came back and found some way to entertain her. Touring L'manburg, talking about happy memories with friends, and more. What Bix found strange was that Ranboo didn't come home that night. At least for as long as she was awake, which was... 12:08 AM, the clock read as Bix shut her eyes.

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA I SPEEDRAN THE LAST 588 WORDSCAUSE I HAD LIKE 15 MINUTES AND AAAAAAAAAAA IM SORRY I TRIED TO GET IT OUT ON TIME BUT NOW IM TOO LAZY TO PROOFREAD AND REWRITE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa
> 
> also be proud of me, this is my 3rd chapter this week


	5. »»--˚*𝒑𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒄*˚--««

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Bix's eyes opened as she awoke from her sleep. She didn't remember having a dream that night. If anything, it felt like she blinked and it was suddenly morning. She stretched and looked at her alarm clock. It was barely 5 AM? It didn't feel like it. 

Bix remembered that Ranboo hadn't come home before she fell asleep. She got up from bed and went to the room across from hers, the room that Ranboo was staying in. 

Knock knock knock. "Ranboo? Are you in there?" Bix asked and waiting for a response. She took a few steps backwards when the door opened. "Bix? Why are you up so early? Did something happen?" Ranboo said, rubbing his eyes. "Why were you gone so long last night?" Bix asked.

Ranboo looked at Bix, confused. "I didn't go anywhere last night. I thought I was with you." Bix shook her head. "No. After we met with Dream you said you had to go do something. You were acting kind of weird." 

Ranboo thought for a moment. "No, pretty sure I didn't." Bix was very confused. Ranboo had to have just forgotten, right? But who forgets things that happened for an extended amount of time?

"Whatever you say, Ranboo. Sorry to wake you up, I was just making sure you were there," Bix said, waving him goodnight, and he did the same. Well, technically it would be 'good morning', but neither of them cared.

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Time skip (2 hours)..

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Bix woke up to the sound of clinking and clanging from the kitchen. She headed downstairs to see what all the ruckus was. 

When she went downstairs, she saw Ranboo.. juggling pans? Or maybe simply trying to pick one? Yeah, that's it. "Ranboo!" Bix said as she rushed over to pick up the several pans that lay on the floor. "Heh.. sorry, I was trying to make breakfast." 

Bix smiled. "Oh, Ranboo, don't worry about it. I'm the older one here." Bix tiptoed and gave Ranboo a pat on the head. Ranboo grumbled. "Well, I'm the taller one," he said, resting his arm on the top of Bix's head. 

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Bix said angrily. Ranboo laughed and removed his arm. "Fine, you can cook this time." Bix smiled, satisfied. Her smile quickly turned to a small frowned as she realized that he said 'this time'. 

She wanted to go back home soon. She wanted the world to know that she wanted to go home. She wanted Leo to know. But Bix didn't want anyone to think that she didn't like spending time with them. She just really, really missed Leo.

"Uh, Ranboo?" Bix said as she cracked 3 eggs in a bowl and started to whisk them. "Yeah?" Ranboo responded, carefully watching her cooking. He wanted to learn. He could barely pour himself a bowl of cereal. "When do you think I could go back?"

"Oh, we can go back to Techno's house whenever you want! I've just been staying in L'manburg with you because I thought you wanted to-" "No, Ranboo. I mean when could I go back to my home..?" Bix stopped whisking the eggs. Ranboo paused for a second. "Uh.. well.. do you know where your house is? Or, like, the general area? Because Snowchester is pretty big. Bigger than L'manburg, actually."

Bix started losing hope. "No.. I don't know.." Bix poured the eggs into a pan on the stove, the flame on medium-high. There was an immediate sizzle, breaking the short silence. "Then I couldn't really say. I'm sorry, Bix. I'll ask anyone I can to help you out, alright?" Ranboo said with a smile. "Maybe Sam could help! I don't think you've met him yet. He isn't exactly a L'manburgian.. he's just kind of.. everywhere? Tommy and him are pretty close."

Bix jokingly scoffed at the mention of Tommy. "What would this 'Sam' do?" Ranboo thought for a second. "Being honest, I'm not sure what exactly, but he's good at lots of things so we might as well give it a shot." Bix nodded and put her scrambled eggs on a plate that she had set on the counter earlier. She had also been cooking some bacon. She was surprised how good at multitasking she was. 

"There you go, Ranboo! Enjoy!" Bix smiled and clapped her hands together. "Thank you lots!" Ranboo grabbed the plate filled with eggs and bacon and sat at a small wooden table. He started eating the eggs and bacon while Bix sat on the couch and thought. What about? No clue. Most likely Leo.

"Hey, Ranboo?" Bix asked from the couch. "Yeah?" Ranboo responded, mouth full with eggs. "If I were to be talking about Dream appearing in my nightmares and acting weird and that he's acting weird in real life, then you say you have to do something nervously, where would you be going and what would you be doing?" Ranboo took a bite of his bacon. "Uh.. well.. let me finish breakfast, then I'll show you." Bix was confused, but nodded. 

After about 9 minutes, Ranboo had finished his food and Bix had almost fallen asleep on the couch. "Hey. Bix," Ranboo said, nudging her. Bix looked up at Ranboo and rubbed her eyes. "Ready to go?" Ranboo asked. "Go where?" 

"My panic room."

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Time skip (10 minutes)..

(Bix and Ranboo are on their way to Ranboo's panic room)

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

"So uh.. you said we're going to your panic room..?" Bix asked, picking a flower from beside the path. Ranboo nodded and said, "Yeah.. uh.. it's complicated. I should've probably told you about it before.. I have really bad memory problems among.. other.. problems.. mainly regarding Dream..

"He keeps saying he's my friend and I don't know whether or not to believe it.. Anyway, this might be where I went last night like you said." They arrived by the shore. "Where's the panic room?" Bix asked, looking around. Ranboo pointed to a trapdoor slightly hidden behind grass. 

He walked towards it and pulled a key out of his suit pocket. He unlocked a couple locks on it with the key and opened it. "Uh.. you can go ahead and take a look.. I'll stay out here."

Bix went into the room through the trapdoor. Obsidian? It's just obsidian? And.. signs? Bix thought, looking around the room and seeing many signs. 'You are fine', 'Everyone should be against Dream', 'DREAM IS THE REASON', and many more.

"What do you do down here?" Bix asked, still reading the signs. "Don't really know.. I don't really remember coming here." Ranboo looked around, nervously. "Can we go now?" Bix looked up at Ranboo through the trapdoor. "Sure. Thank you for taking me here. Mind if we discuss Dream some more?"

Walking back to Phil's house...

"So what's the deal with Dream? Why does he hold so much power in L'manburg?" Bix asked. Ranboo laughed. "Oh, no, no, no. He holds power everywhere, Bix. If he wants to do something, he'll do it. In my case, it's getting inside my head." 

Bix looked at the ground. "So he's manipulative?" she asked. Ranboo nodded. Bix picked up a leaf and starting tearing it into smaller and smaller pieces. She tends to do this when she gets nervous. 

Why did I get myself into this.. she asked herself. "Huh?" Ranboo said, looking at Bix. Had she said that out loud? No, no. She was positive she said that in her head. "I just want to go home, Ranboo." 

Ranboo frowned. "I know you do, and I'll do my best to make sure that you get home as soon as possible. I just don't know when that will be.. We can go ask Sam tomorrow, if you want. And if-"

"Ranboo, do you think Dream could help me get home?"

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA I'm sorry this took me so long to publish- i've had absolutely no inspiration. i could barely write anything past the breakfast scene. i wanna try to make happier chapters again, just real dumb ones, so yea :p
> 
> i might be writing shorter chapters. i've been trying to make chapters with a minimum of 2000 words, but i dont know if thats gonna happen whoops-


	6. »»--˚*𝒍𝒆𝒐*˚--««

**arguing, swearing

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Leo woke up, laying on the couch. Well, the first part's a lie. She had never fallen asleep. In fact, she hadn't been able to sleep for the past few days. She was too occupied thinking about her sister, Bix.

Bix had left the house after an argument they had.. Leo remembered it vividly. She remembered what she had said, what Bix had said, and the look on Bix's face before she turned around and went out the door.

Regret. One of the emotions Leo couldn't stop feeling. Guilt. Sadness. Is lonely an emotion? If so, Leo was feeling it. 

She wished she hadn't said anything. Who knows where Bix could be now...

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Time 𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑒 (4 days)..

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Bix and Leo sit on their two recliners in their small living room, Leo reading a book and Bix on her phone, listening to music through her headphones. She turned the volume up. Leo could hear it very clearly in the previously silent room.

"Can you turn that down? I'm reading," Leo says, flipping a page in her book, War and Peace. Bix couldn't hear Leo talk, as the volume was turned up almost to max. "HEY! BIX!" Leo put her book down, putting a bookmark in it. She walked over to Bix and yanked the headphones out of her ears. 

"UH, OW?" Bix yelled, putting her hands to her ears. "What was that for?" "Your music was annoying. I could hear it, you know. Why don't you read sometime?" To this, Bix rolled her eyes. "No books are interesting. The ones that are interesting are long. Like, insanely long." Leo scoffed. "You're just lazy, Bix. Get a hobby."

Bix looked offended. "I have hobbies!" Leo sat on her recliner. "Like what? What kind of hobbies does a lazy-ass person like you have?" Bix set her phone down aggresively. "I.. go on walks! And.. draw sometimes." Leo picked up her book again, "Why do you sound so offended? I'm literally only telling the truth. Also, I haven't seen you go on a walk once. "

Bix stood up, angry and hurt. She had put up with Leo's hurtful comments long enough. She would prove her wrong. "You know, Leo, you can be a real fuckin' prick sometimes. Why did you force me to come out here and live with you? I know that you liked it better with mom, so did I, but noOo, you wanted to be independent. 

"You didn't have to take me with you. I'm not your responsibility. I'm an adult, Leo." Leo looked Bix in the eyes. "Then act like one." Bix picked up her headphones which lay on the ground and threw them at Leo. 

She put her jacket on, grabbed her phone, and looked at Leo. Bix proceeded to block Leo's phone number. "You're toxic, don't try calling me," Bix said with a hurt look. She went out the door and slammed it behind her.

How the fuck did that escalate so quickly? Leo thought as she opened up her book to the page she left off. She was a bit worried about Bix, but tried to push it aside. She was only telling Bix the truth, right? It'll be fine, she thought, staring blankly at the empty recliner across from her.

Was she toxic?

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Time 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑑 (4 days)..

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Bix had been gone too long. There was no way that she was still safe. Leo decided that she would look for her sister. No matter how long it took. She was determined to find Bix, bring her home, and apologize.

Leo put on her fluffiest jacket and thickest snow boots and headed off to find Bix. Bix didn't say where she was going, so it would be hard to find her. Leo remembered that she had a Phone Tracker linked to Bix's phone because she would lose it very often. She remembered that Bix took her phone. Perfect, she thought. 

Pulling out her phone, Leo clicked on the Phone Tracker app. She saw a small red dot blinking. 'Bix's Phone'.. 20 miles. Leo widened her eyes. How did she travel 20 miles alone in the snow? It was less than she was expecting, but still. 

Leo started to walk in the direction of the dot. It was teasing her with every blink. She wondered how long it would take, but she didn't really care. She would find Bix as soon as possible. 

Back with Bix..

Bix sat in a recliner at Phil's house, reading 'War and Peace'. She had taken the book from Techno's house, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Her phone sits on the table next the the recliner, screen face up. Bix hadn't used her phone in a while, but she always kept it on her.

Bing bing! the phone chimed. Bix jumped a bit, as the noise was loud and the room was quiet. She looked at the notification. 'Leo' has starting tracking your location. Bix stared at the screen for a moment before it shut off. 

I thought blocked numbers couldn't do that! Took her long enough to try.. Bix thought. She put a bookmark in her book and set it in the place of her phone which she was now unlocking.

She saw a red dot blinking, 20 miles away from her. Bix zoomed in on the dot and saw that it was very slowly moving. Leo was trying to find her. 

Ranboo was still asleep. It was barely 9 AM, but he usually woke up earlier. He deserved to sleep in. He didn't have any plans for the day, anyway. Bix wondered if she should make Leo's life easier and go towards her..

But did she really want to? Did she prefer that life over this one? One filled with more friends than Bix could imagine? Bix thought for a moment. She could grow close like family to these people, possibly. She didn't want to leave them. Not so soon. 

Bix looked through the settings of the app and found a list of all of the people she shared her location with, aka, only Leo. She saw an 'X' button by Leo's name. She pressed it. Block 'leo'? 

She pressed confirm.

Back with Leo..

Leo was still walking towards the dot. She was cold. Colder than usual, for some reason. She was looking at her phone the whole time, making sure she didn't go the wrong way. She couldn't risk getting lost and not seeing Bix ever again. 

The Phone Tracker app closed itself. Leo looked at the screen, confused. She re-opened the app to find no people she was sharing locations with. What the hell? Leo thought. After a few seconds, a notification from the app popped up on the screen.

'Bix' has stopped sharing their location.

".. No!"

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite eventful chapter. It was fun to write the argument, but after i finished writing it, i had no inspiration for the rest of the chapter lmao. I tried to not make it escalate too quickly but like I didn't really wanna make this chapter really long. also, if you couldnt tell, bix and leo have a bad relationship and have for a while (ever since they were living together in snowchester)
> 
> so yeah. hope this chapter wasn't too short for you guys!


	7. »»--˚*𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚*˚--««

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Bix woke up, rubbing her eyes.

She had fallen asleep on the recliner that she was reading on last night. Ranboo must have tossed a blanket on her during the night, as she was covered in a brown plaid blanket. One side had the plaid design, and the other side was white and fluffy. Her book lay on a small table beside the recliner.

She picked it up, as she saw it had a bookmark in it and wanted to make sure it was in the right place. Opening the book, she read through a page and realised that it was in the right place. She set her book down. It hurt her eyes to read too much, as she had just woke up. 

Letting herself get comfortable in the soft blanket she shut her eyes again, and thought. Thought about L'manburg, Dream, Leo. Ranboo. Ranboo was like the little brother she always wanted. Well, not so little. He was quite tall. Also, he wasn't very much younger than her. But, still.

Maybe Bix should stay in L'manburg. Maybe it would be good for her. What bad could it possibly do for her? She has so many friends already and they're all fuckin' awesome!

Bix got up from the recliner and headed to the kitchen. She whipped up some strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes and put them on a plate on the kitchen counter. She went through a few drawers and found a sticky note and a pen. She quickly wrote something on it in her messy handwriting in all capital letters. Why she wrote in capital letters? I dunno, maybe she thought it looked nice.

She stuck the sticky note by the plate of pancakes, put her phone in her pocket, and headed out the door.

Ranboo's room...

As Ranboo was combing his hair, he hears the front door open and shut. Curious, he goes to the living room to investigate. He sees that Bix isn't on the recliner anymore. He smells chocolate and strawberry and looks around, finding the pancakes and note that Bix wrote.

He smells chocolate and strawberry and looks around, finding the pancakes and note that Bix wrote which reads "Heya Ranboo! I went out to get some wood. I'm making a house in L'manburg! I've decided to stay :) I hope you like the pancakes!"

Ranboo smiled and got some syrup from the pantry before eating the pancakes. Ranboo was excited. He had made a good friend, finally. He had convinced Bix to stay! He hoped that was a good thing..

After he finished eating his pancakes, he put it in the dishwasher and let it do all the work. He wasn't very fond of water, being half enderman and all. Wait, had Ranboo not told Bix that he's half enderman? I mean, she could assume so, right? Ranboo decided that he would tell Bix when she got back, just to make sure that she knows.

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Time skip (1 1/2 hours)..

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Bix bursts through the front door, waking a sleeping Ranboo who sits on the couch. "Ranboo! I just got- wait, first, how were the pancakes?" Ranboo laughed, "They were great-" "Great! So I just got a bunch of supplies from Sam! Sam is pretty helpful, you were right!" 

Bix is basically bouncing around the room with excitement. She gasped. "I need people to help me build it! Ranboo Ranboo Ranboo would you help me?" 

Ranboo yawned. "I would if I had the energy. I see to be the exact opposite of you right now, hah. Hmm... I'm sure Phil would be happy to help you! Maybe Ghostbur, too. " 

Bix smiled. "Awesome awesome awesome! Thank you thank you thank you!" Bix gave Ranboo a quick hug. Ranboo flinched at first, but then smiled and returned the hug. "Okay! Uh, I'll call Phil and let him know what you need help with! 

"But- also- you do know that there's a house next door that's for sale, right?" Bix shrugged. "Eh, it's probably cheaper if I do it myself." Ranboo nodded in agreement.

Ranboo got his phone out and called Phil, who picked up immediately. "Hey Phil!"

"Is everything okay? What happened? Did Bix turn on you-"

"Phil, everything's fine. Bix just needed some help building a house in L'manburg. She decided to stay," Ranboo said with a smile.

"Oh! I'd love to help! I'm sure that Techno, Ghostbur, Tommy, and Tubbo would love to help, too!"

"Not so sure about Tommy," Bix mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Oh Bix is that you? Hello! I'll be over there shortly. I'll ask others if they're willing to help. Do you need any supplies?"

"I'm alright, but thank you, Phil. I think I want to build it near the nether portal, but like, not super near, y'know?"

"Sounds good! I'll be there soon with the others!" Phil said, hanging up.

Bix was beaming with delight. She had always wanted to design her own house. It would be amazing. It would have a nice flowery front yard, even more flowers hanging outside the windows, and radiate coziness. 

Bix's old house with Leo just gave off constant sad and depressing vibes. It looked like one of those scary cabins in the woods that people in stories get murdered in.

"You seem very excited," Ranboo said, happy that Bix was happy. "I am! This is great! I have so many ideas! Thank you for everything, Ranboo." Bix hesitated. "I haven't known you for long, but-"

"Woah, hey Bix, I'm a minor, I don't know if that's legal-"

"No, dumbass. I was going to say that I haven't known you for long, but you're starting to feel like a brother to me." Ranboo looked at Bix. He started beaming with the same delight that she was. "Aw, Bix, that's sweet," he said. "I don't have any siblings, but I've always wanted one." The two friends were smiling ear to ear.

"Heh, anyway, enough sentimental crap," Bix said, clapping her hands. "Phil should be here soon, so I'll be outside waiting for him then we'll head to the portal unless we need more stuff. I'll see you later!" Bix opened the door to see Phil, fist up, looking like he was about to knock. "Good timing, eh?"

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this wasnt a super eventful chapter for not writing for a long time, but ive had no inspiration and not a lot of time. also my wattpad has been crashing which is where i first publish most of my stuff B)
> 
> i honestly dont really want to write them building the house because i feel like itll be boring but i also need more words so :/ i might just have a time skip and the poof house is done, but idk. i'll decide once i write the chapter.
> 
> bye bye


	8. »»--˚* 𝒔𝒖𝒈𝒂𝒓 𝒄𝒓𝒂𝒔𝒉*˚--««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *so in the last chapter, bix decides to build a house. i don't really feel like writing all that :> so im gonna just start this chapter off when they finish building the house. ty and enjoy
> 
> also, yes, this chapter is partially inspired by the song SugarCrash! by ElyOtto

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

Bix wiped sweat off of her forehead using the sleeve of her sweater, which she was still wearing for some reason. 

She, Phil, Ghostbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Techno had helped her build her house.

And it was glorious.

Phil had very thoughtfully gotten and made her some furniture to put in the house and she loved it. 

She took a step back and looked at her house. 

Bix couldn't help but smile ear-to-ear at the cottage-like house. "Thank you guys, for everything," she said, looking at the friends who helped her. Tommy shrugged while the others replied with "You're welcome"s and "No problem"s. 

"Oh! I left you some blue on the dining table in a little tray! It has nice little flower designs on it. It is glass, though, so be careful," Ghostbur mentioned with a smile. "Take it as a housewarming gift!"

Everyone went inside the house to see the house in all of its glory.

The windows were lined with floral curtains. Tommy said they gave off a 'grandma-y vibe', but Bix didn't care.

The living room had plants scattered everywhere. Bix made sure there were plenty, she liked the comfortable feeling it gave her.

The kitchen... was a normal kitchen, I guess. Tubbo had made a drawing of Bix and put it on the refrigerator. It was more like a random stick figure with brown hair, but nonetheless, Bix appreciated it.

Upstairs was Bix's room and a guest room. Bix's room had faux vines on the walls and ceiling, yellow-white LED lights hidden behind them, illuminating the room with a slightly warm and cozy glow. She hung posters and prints anywhere there wasn't vines or lights. She wanted it to feel like she had been living there for a while.

The guest room was less decorated than Bix's room. Everyone had helped decorate that room to ensure that it would feel comfortable for anyone and everyone who came to visit, not just Bix.

The balcony was Bix's favorite part, as she loved balconies. Lanterns lit it, dangling on chains from the ceiling, high enough to where it wouldn't hit anyone's head [for the most part].

Everyone took a seat on some benches on the balcony. Bix sat on a small swing bench, kicking her legs and rocking back and forth very slightly.

"So, we're finished?" Tommy asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Bix sighed with a smirk. "Yes, Tommy. You can leave, if you want. Thank you for your help, though-" Tommy hopped off of the bench and ran to the front door, Tubbo trailing behind him, Tommy holding his wrist. Tommy sent Tubbo stumbling down the stairs behind him.

The others watched from the balcony as the duo ran away. They seemed unsure of where they were going.

"I think I'm gonna head home too, Bix. Take a breather," Phil said, standing up. "Yeah, I'll head home too. I have some stuff to do," Techno said, heading downstairs. Bix nodded at Phil as if to say 'Thank you'. Phil followed behind Techno.

Ghostbur smiled at Bix, who sit in the bench next to him. "Oh! I forgot that still have to reorganize my books! I'll see you later, Bix! Take care of that blue!" Ghostbur floated down the balcony to the ground and headed to the sewers. Jeez, I still have to get used to that whole ghost thing, Bix thought. 

Bix walked downstairs and sat on the sofa which faced the window. The view wasn't much, but it was nice. 

She put her headphones in and scrolled through the songs on her phone, searching for a good one.

She came across a song whose name sounded familiar. SugarCrash!

Bix clicked on it and set her phone down. The volume of the intro got louder.

I'm on a sugar crash, I got no fucking cash

Maybe I should take a bath, cut my fucking brain in half

I'm not lonely just a bit

Tired of this fucking shit

Nothing that I write can make me

Feel good

The song was different than what Bix would usually listen to, but she did enjoy it.

As the song continued, Bix picked up her phone again and started scrolling through her photos. Most of which were very unfunny memes.

She realised how little she had been using her phone since she had been away from home. She had no recent photos other than one that Ranboo had taken of himself when he stole her phone, which he then returned and apologised for taking it.

Feelin' shitty in my bed

Didn't take my fucking meds

Hyperpop up in my ears

Everything just disappears

Don't wanna be someone else

Just don't wanna hate myself

Just don't wanna hate myself

Instead I wanna feel good

Bix found a picture of her and Leo at a carnival. She swiped to the left to find a video. 

It looked like it was from Leo's perspective, as the camera was pointing towards Bix, who was taking a bite out of her ice cream like a god. Leo got closer to Bix and plunged her own ice cream onto Bix's face. Bix screamed and turned towards the camera. Through Leo's giggles, you could hear Bix cursing at Leo. "You're recording? You little bitch!" Bix then took a large scoop of her own ice cream using her spoon and flung it at Leo but missed, hitting the camera. The video then ended.

In the video, Bix seemed genuinely upset. Now, Bix didn't remember that happening or ever even going to a carnival with Leo, but she absolutely would have been upset.

Bix didn't regret her choice to stay in L'manburg. Far better than living with Leo, who could make her mad in less than a second. 100%...

Where to now?

Got the rest of my life just laid out

Got the rest of my life to fuck around

Got the rest of my life to make sound

Feel good

.⋆⛧*┈┈┈┈﹤୨♡୧﹥ ┈┈┈┈*⛧⋆.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh yuh yuh i made this chapter in like 2 hours B)
> 
> time to finish two oneshot requests even though i have absolutely no inspiration whatsoever and am very busy at school currently 
> 
> also i didnt read over this chapter after i wrote it so ahah if it's shit that's why
> 
> also listen to SugarCrash! if you want, muy swag song mm si si


End file.
